Thought it was love
by xXLittlexMelanieXx
Summary: Pansy spends summer in Forks and becomes ashamed of herself when she sleeps with Jacob. Then the sixth year class takes a trip to Forks and Slytherin stay with the Blacks. one-shot Draco/Pansy


**Hey, new fanfiction. I love the smell of a fresh fanfiction in the morning. Well, this is a very simple one you could say.**

Pansy pov  
I was making out with my boyfriend when it happened. I didn't want it to because I was going back to Hogwarts the next day and he wasn't muggle or wizard. He was a werewolf. I was sitting in the great hall when I was thinking about it.  
"May I have your attention, quiet down now. Sixth year students will be visiting the muggle this week for muggle studies." Dumbledore said. "You will be going to Forks Washington in America." I gasped.  
"No." I whispered.  
"What's wrong Pansy?" said a girl next to me, I can't remember her name.  
"Nothing, just, nothing." I looked over at Draco, he would never want me if he knew I associated with someone not of pure blood. He would hate me forever. He already thought of me as a whore, never looks at me anymore. He would never be in the same house as me if he knew what I did with that pure excuse for a magical being. I looked at him one last time before we were sent to pack for the trip.  
I walked into the girls dormitories and grabbed my truck. I folded each shirt with care. Soon all of my clothes were packed and I carried it to the courtyard were everyone was to meet. Harry Pothead and Ginny Weasel were snogging on the other side of the courtyard.  
"Everyone shut up and stay together, we will be leaving shortly." Professor Snape. Soon everyone was there and we apparated to a small house by the woods. "Hufflepuff will be staying with Charlie Swan and his daughter." A girl walked out with a wand in her hand. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Diggory.  
Then we apparated to two more houses and then stopped at one that looked all too familiar.  
"Slytherin shall stay with Billy Black and his werewolf son Jacob Black." I felt a familiar pang of pain in my chest. It was him. I said I would never come back after what he did to me, or I did. He walked out and locked eyes with me.  
"Snape, are you still an old grouch after so many years of teaching?" said an older man that was in a wheel chair. _Billy._  
"Mr. Black, I see you still haven't reversed the curse you-know-who gave you." _Curse? I didn't even know he was a wizard._  
"And you haven't gotten that stick out of your butt." A few of us started giggling.  
After Billy cast a construction spell we all settled into our new rooms. I sat on my bed curled in a ball trying to fill the hole in my chest with Draco. it didn't work. A few of us Slytherin girls walked outside to get a view of the place. I enchanted my hair blonde so if we ran into the pack they wouldn't recognize me from Jacob's juvenile stories.  
"Hey, Pansy look at them." Some girls giggled as the pack came in view.  
"Oh,"  
"Oh? That's all you have to say about them? Are you seeing them?"  
"Yeah." I looked at the ground. I started to walk to the other side of the woods.  
"Pansy." Jacob was walking over.  
"Leave me alone. I don't want to be with you."  
"That's not how it seemed this summer." He placed a hand on my cheek, I slapped it down.  
"This summer was a mistake. I'll never come back to you." I started to pull out my wand when Draco walked over.  
"I s there a problem here?" he asked.  
"No, I was just catching up with my girlfriend."  
"What?" I looked down.  
"This summer me and Jacob were dating." I said. My cheeks turned red. _Why, why, why! _"But I broke up with him so he should leave me alone."  
"After what we did you still don't love me." He said as tears started to streak my cheeks.  
"Leave her alone." Draco stepped in front of me.  
"Leave us alone, shrimp." He started to push Draco out of the way when Draco's arm went back and then he punched Jacob in the jaw.  
"I said leave her alone."  
"Were you trying to hurt me?" Jacob was unharmed and punched Draco just as hard. I heard a crack and Draco dropped to the ground.  
"Draco!" I fell to his side.  
_Later that day  
_"I'm sorry about the dispute, is there a house that can switch with Slytherin?" Billy asked.  
"Hufflepuff needs to switch. There was a fight between a student and vampire. Apparently Mr. Diggory did something to bother him."  
"Draco, why did you help me?" I asked after his jaw was healed.  
"Do I need a reason?"  
"I thought you hated me." I looked down and blushed a brilliant scarlet.  
"No, I can never hate you."  
"What, you,"  
"I love you." He had a faint pink blush in his cheeks.  
"I love you, too."

**I just thought I should make a little Draco/Pansy fluff and I thought it would be fun to make my fav werewolf a jerk. Please review if you like it or not.**


End file.
